Por amarte te odio
by Kennyfangirl
Summary: "Este pueblo está vacío, desde ese día… Los únicos que quedamos atrapados aquí somos pocos, muy pocos…" por una mentira Butters perdió el amor de Kenny haciendo que este terminara en la cárcel, ya han pasado 3 años y pronto se volverán a encontrar... Bunny RE-EDICIÓN (Siguiente capitulo: 90% completado)


**POR AMARTE TE ODIO**

* * *

**Los personajes de South Park no nos pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este fic está hecho para entretenimiento de los lectores.**

**LeliiNessa: Muy buenas gente, aquí estoy por fin después de dos o tres años, pero estoy decidida a no abandonar ninguno de mis fanfics, sin más disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

Pasos profundos y pedazos de un corazón roto; es el rastro que dejo marcado en la nieve blanca, no quiero recordar cómo llegue hasta aquí, tal vez podré recuperarme algún día para poder salir de este pueblo de mierda el cual dice llamarse South Park, este maldito pueblo…. Bueno, ya es hora que haga mi vida, organizarme y…¡No! Nunca formare una familia, ya no puedo confiar en nadie…. ¡No! No hay nadie en quien confiar en esta vida, en mi caso: "_no hay nadie en quien confiar en estas vidas_"… Si señores soy yo, otra vez, el chico de las _innumerables muertes, _nunca pensé que alguien podría arruinarme la vida y destrozarme el corazón…. Y mucho menos ese niño… ese maldito niñito de mierda, ese al que llaman…

Me juré nunca más por el resto de mi vida volver a pensar y decir su nombre. Bueno, hay cosas en la vid… digo, en mis vidas, que pasan por algún motivo, yo ya no espero nada de mis vidas, solo quiero morir definitivamente para disfrutar de las comodidades del infierno y jugar Xbox con Damián.

Ahora estoy desgraciadamente atrapado de por vida en este pueblito, así que no me queda de otra que vagar por las calles esperando que un auto me atropelle o que un avión me caiga encima y me mate… otra vez….

Paseo por donde alguna vez fue la escuela, mi escuela primaria… hace un frío horroroso, como siempre, gracias a la pobreza que me rodea me estoy volviendo –literalmente- un hielo.

Tengo puesto mi típico anorak, solo que esta vez negro, ajustado como siempre, mis viejos jeans desteñidos, unos guantes negros medio rotos. A mis 18 años mi vestimenta no ha cambiado mucho.

Ahora me dirijo hacia la tienda de Henrietta… Si, la chica gótica consiguió trabajo en la tienda de un tío suyo…

Este pueblo está vacío, desde ese día… Los únicos que quedamos atrapados aquí somos pocos, muy pocos…

―Hola, Ken, ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy?―Dijo Henrietta cuando entré a la tienda, estaba igual que siempre con su típica vestimenta negra.

Henrietta siempre ha sido y será gótica, su típica vestimenta es un vestido y guantes negros, estuvo seis meses en una rehabilitación, pues consumía drogas y fumaba; ahora detesta el cigarrillo algo en que nos diferenciamos, después de la rehabilitación, se encontró con una gran sorpresa, una horrible sorpresa…

―¿Kenny? Oye, despierta―Sacudí la cabeza para incorporarme un poco― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

―¿Cuándo me has visto bien?―Ella se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la vitrina.―Solo dame algo.

―¿Lo de siempre?―Se dio la vuelta para alcanzar una cajetilla de cigarrillos, no me di cuenta de eso, pues estaba con la mirada perdida en la fuerte nevada que se venía.―Sabes que detesto el cigarrillo, así que si vas a fumar tendrás que irte.―Sacudí la cabeza y me volví observando la cajetilla, negué y ella me miro extrañada.

―No, hoy no, dame un dulce, un bombón―Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja eso fue algo… miedoso…

―¡Qué bien! Kenneth McCormick―Se agachó para alcanzar un tarro de dulces.―Cada vez que dejes el vicio del cigarrillo te daré una cosa gratis.―Me incliné un poco, lo suficiente para ver que tenía una sonrisita maliciosa, sonreí un poco.

―Y si dejo el vicio definitivamente, ¿me dejarás todo gratis?―Ella solamente se levanto y soltó una leve carcajada.

―Quién sabe…―Iba a decir algo pero me tendió el tarro de dulces riéndose maliciosamente.―Saca uno, al parecer su moda volvió, tómalo, tómalo.―Metí la mano para sacar uno, el tarro era transparente pero aun así no preste importancia a qué tipo de dulce me estaba ofreciendo, tomé uno, ella me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la expectativa, se alejó un poco temiendo que mi reacción no sea positiva.―Mira la envoltura y lee el nombre.―Ella rio estruendosamente causándome terror, mire el nombre del dulce y ella se alejó aún más al ver que mi cara se tornaba roja de coraje, pero logré calmarme.―Sabía que te gustaría el _Butterscotch._

―Maldita perra, tienes suerte que hoy no estoy de humor para golpear―Y dicho esto me fui, y era cierto, no tenía ganas de golpear, o si no, no hubiera rastro de Henrietta sobre la faz de la tierra… pero bueno, no me quedó de otra que… comerme el… dulce… ese dulce es como una especie de bombón muy delicioso, me recuerda muchas cosas….

―_Kenny… t-toma―El pequeño niño de tan solo diez años me tendió un dulce. Yo tenía la misma edad solo que ese adorable niño parecía un recién nacido, era muy tierno._

―_Gracias…―Miré la etiqueta del bombón y solté una sonrisita._

―_E-es un Butterscotch, espero que te guste.―El pequeño se frotaba los nudillos algo nervioso, algo típico en él. Saboree ese dulce, y en efecto, me gustó el Butterscotch._

―_Mmm... Está delicioso ¡gracias __**Butters!**__―El pequeño sonrió tímidamente. Nunca me había fijado en ese niño, ni como un amigo, y mucho menos como __**algo más**__…_

_Era tan… ¿lindo? Si, lindo. Él se sonrojó un poco y volteo la mirada…_

―_¿Pasa algo Butters?―Le dije, él se volvió hacia mí y me miró fijamente._

_En ese momento sentí algo raro en mí, me acerqué un poco hacia él y noté en sus ojos azules un brillo que nunca había visto antes, y ¿Butters tenía ojos azules? ¿Desde cuándo? La verdad nunca le presté importancia a ese niño, solo hasta ese día._

―_N-no pasa n-nada―El pequeño estaba muy sonrojado y apartó la vista.―¡Hasta luego Kenny!_

_Lo vi alejarse y aun cuando ya no estaba yo seguía mirando por donde se fue. Oigan, un momento, ¿Por qué me regaló un dulce?_

_Sentí algo raro en mi estomago y pensé que era por el dulce… pero tiempo después me di cuenta que era por algo más…_

* * *

**LeliiNessa: Este capitulo quedó exactamente igual al primero que publiqué, solamente mejoré la ortografía (aunque si se me escapó algo por favor avisadme), signos de puntuación y cambié unas cuantas palabras, espero que les guste tanto como a mi, he de decir que este capitulo es el mejor que he escrito de todos mis fanfics, por eso el segundo prometerá aun más ¡Os lo juro! (No presten atención a mis "españoladas" a veces me dan ganas de escribir así, aclaro, no soy española, soy latina) El siguiente capitulo será igual al original, cambiando ciertas cosas, el tercer capitulo es el que si cambiará.**

**Por favor dejen reviews, me ayudará muchísimo su opinión.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
